One Missed Call
One Missed Call is a 2008 American supernatural horror film and remake of Takashi Miike's 2003 Japanese film One Missed Call, which itself was based on the Yasushi Akimoto novel Chakushin Ari. The film was released in North America on January 4, 2008 and was directed by Eric Valette and written by Andrew Klavan. The film, starring Shannyn Sossamon, was produced and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Beth Raymond is terrified by the deaths of four people, Shelley, Leann, Brian, and Taylor, after they received chilling phone calls apparently of themselves in the future, showing the exact time of their deaths. After each of their deaths, a single red hard candy comes out of their mouths. In all the cases, the people who are going to die see strange apparitions shortly before being killed. Beth reports these strange occurrences to the police; however, they think she is delirious. Detective Jack Andrews believes her and together, they begin to unravel the mystery. They eventually trace the calls back to a woman named Marie Laton, who was apparently abusing her children, Ellie and Laurel. They learn that Ellie died of an asthma attack, and that Laurel is in a foster home after her mother went missing. Believing that Marie is the source behind the murders, Beth travels to the recently burned St. Luke's hospital, where Marie was last seen. She finds Marie's body there, apparently burned to death, clutching a cell phone. Marie's corpse assaults Beth while weeping. It is later revealed that Marie's spirit was actually protecting Beth, not trying to hurt her. While visiting Laurel, Andres goes to her room and finds her teddy bear with a video disc in its back. The disc is a video of a camera Maire hid to monitor Laurel and Ellie. Ellie had cut Laurel's arm with a butcher knife. Marie had entered and realized that the abuse she has been blamed for has been Ellie all along. She then left to take Laurel to the hospital, locking Ellie in the bedroom. Ellie suffers an asthma attack and dies while dialing her mother's cell, making Marie the first real victim of the curse. Laurel tells Andrews that though Ellie hurt her, she always gave her the red hard-candies, the ones found in the mouths of all the victims. Andrews realizes that the force behind the murders is Ellie, and races to Beth. The two hear a knock on the door and as Andrews looks through the peep-hole, a knife stabs through it and kills him. Ellie's spirit appears and reaches out to strangle Beth. The spirit of Maire appears and grabs Ellie saving Beth again. A red candy spills out of Andrews' mouth and his cell begins to dial a number on its own, revealing that Ellie's ghost is still out there, and more people will die. Japanese One Missed Call (2003) In Tokyo, during an evening get-together with friends, Yoko Okazaki's (Anna Nagata) cell phone suddenly rings in an eerie, unusual tone, cartoon styled. Not recognizing the tone, Yoko doesn't pick up soon enough and the call goes into "voice mail" (chakushin). When she sees that the call/message was from her own phone number and dated two days into the future, both she and her friend Yumi Nakamura (Kou Shibasaki) listen intently to the message. What they hear is the voice of Yoko in casual chit-chat, followed by a horrendous scream and then dead silence, which visibly disturbs Yoko and Yumi. The two girls attempt to laugh the message off and even share the story with their friends, who are just as clueless as them. She tells her friends that she received the call to her cell phone on Apr 16 at 9:44 p.m. Her cell phone indicated that the message was from Apr 18 at 11:04 p.m. At exactly 11:04 p.m. on April 18, Yumi receives a call from Yoko. During that call, Yoko goes through the very same chit-chat as was on her previous voice mail. As Yumi suddenly realizes what might happen next, she hears Yoko scream into the phone. Suddenly, Yoko is then violently thrown by an invisible force through a chain link fence and onto a speeding commuter train down below just passing by, decapitating her. Then, as Yoko's severed arm still holds the phone, the finger suddenly begins to dial a randomly picked phone number, and she also vomits a strange red candy. Kenji Kawai's (Atsushi Ida) phone is next to receive a call and, like Yoko, misses it. He receives a voice message with himself cursing and then a loud scream, Yumi is with him and hears it too. Kenji saw a friend that he had to meet with and he said the same words of the message and then the doors of the elevator opened without the cabin, and as they but looked on, he was pulled into the shaft and plummets with the same screams of the message. He falls to his death at the bottom of the elevator and he vomits a red candy. His phone is still working on its own looking for another victim to kill. Natsumi Konishi (Kazue Fukiishi) is at Yumi's house and her phone rings with a strange video of her and a body behind her. She then goes to a TV program for an exorcism. Yumi meets Detective Hiroshi Yamashita (Shinichi Tsutsumi) who is also investigating the cell phone curse after the death of his sister, Ritsuko, and with the help of him they go to the TV program. The exorcism is a complete disaster and the video of Natsumi becomes real. Yumi and Yamashita make it in time to save Natsumi, but as they're helping Natsumi get on her feet, her right hand turns to the back and her complete arm turns to the back of her neck and keeps turning until her head falls off, with a voice saying "Let Me take You". Her decapitated body still walks and eventually falls down on the floor. A red candy comes out of her mouth that stops at Yumi's feet and the chilling ring tone sounds on Yumi's phone. Yumi and Yamashita further investigate about the phone calls, in which they find out about a woman named Marie Mizunuma who had two daughters, Mimiko and Nanako, both of whom were sent to the care center where Ritsuko worked at after Marie was supposedly abusing them for the sake of attention. Mimiko died a year ago after a lethal asthma attack, while Marie vanished shortly after a hospital fire. Yamashita visits Nanako, now mute and lives in an orphanage where he found out about the ringtone's origin. Yumi visits the old hospital where Marie was last seen, followed by Yamashita. They eventually find a dead body of what appears to be Marie, clutching a phone that comes to life. She approaches Yumi while Yamashita is blasted by a force out of the room, meeting with her sister's spirit who wishes him good luck. Yumi recalls her experience of abuse by her mother and apologizes to Marie, crying and saying she will never leave her mother again, with Marie believing Yumi is her daughter. The police arrives and insists that Yamashita comes to the orphanage where Nanako is to watch a tape which is actually a nanny cam Marie placed in her living room. There, it is revealed that Mimiko is the one who had abused Nanako all along and Marie never knew about it until she came home when Mimiko cut Nanako's hand. Marie took Nanako to the hospital while Mimiko succumbed to her illness, eventually died after asthma attack. Nanako appears and talks for the first time in months, saying that although her sister abused her, she still loves her regardless. Realizing that the source of the curse is Mimiko, Yamashita races to Yumi's apartment while she is haunted by Mimiko's ghost. Yamashita arrives to find nothing wrong, but Yumi stabs him with her reflection revealing that she is possessed by Mimiko. As he collapses, he hears Yumi saying that she will take him to the hospital, much like what Mimiko said after she cut Nanako's hand. Yamashita dreams of being with a dying Mimiko and he has her use the inhaler to survive. Later, Yamashita wakes up in the hospital with Yumi in the room with a knife hiding behind her back. She leans forward and gives him the same kind of red candy that appeared with all of the victims, then waits. When Yamashita seems to enjoy and fully chew the candy, Yumi smiles, and the spirit of Mimiko has obviously found another path to follow. The knife foreshadows what might have happened had Yamashita not chewed the candy. The film ends with the song Ikutsuka no Sora by Kou Shibasaki. SOURCE #1 SOURCE #2 Gallery 43CDCA0C-4E0F-45EF-A7A5-96060D39FA38.jpg onemissedcall22.jpg onemissedcall45.jpg no.jpg